Imaging devices, such as printing devices, include mechanisms to assist functionality of the imaging device. Multifunction peripherals, such as multifunction printers, may include a scanner and an automatic document feeder (ADF) to provide a user the ability to scan or copy an input media target to generate physical reproductions or digitize the content of the media target.